goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Hits Kosta Karatzovalis in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded
(inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the pavement, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Lawson went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Lawson entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Lawson: Huh? Then Lawson read the sign on the box. Lawson: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Lawson picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. Lawson began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Lawson had constructed a missile launcher! Lawson: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Lawson picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard. Lawson: Now to find Kosta Karatzovalis! Then Lawson went off to find Kosta Karatzovalis. Then he saw Kosta Karatzovalis walking along, and he was feeding birds. Lawson used the missile launcher and he targeted Kosta's head. Lawson: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Kosta in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Lawson launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Kosta in the head. Kosta started screaming. Kosta: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Kosta collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! Just then, the policeman came, much to Lawson's horror, and he was very angry. Policeman: Lawson, how dare you hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket!? I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? Lawson: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit Kosta in the head with it! Policeman: Ooooooooooooooh! Lawson, I can't believe you killed Kosta Karatzovalis by hitting him in his head with a rocket! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! The policeman sent Lawson home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Lawson's dad was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Policeman: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Lawson! Lawson just made a missile launcher and shot Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket. And now he's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Lawson's dad was furious. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket! Now Kosta needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Wiseguy as Policeman and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff